Oh Jane
by RileyBlueCollins
Summary: [Oneshot]. All she wants to do is make love to her beautiful wife but no one will let her be great. Be warned, there's some smut in here!


It was 4:23 AM when Maura woke to the most delicious feeling, she couldn't stop the intense erotic moan that escaped from between her parted lips as Jane popped her bundle of nerves into her wet, hot mouth, sucking slowly. Fuck, the things Jane did with her tongue drove her insane, just a few swipes left Maura burned out and unable to form coherrent sentences. Sucking her clit a bit ferociously, Maura slipped one hand into Janes hair holding on for dear life as the other held on tightly to their black satin sheets, grippinhg so hard her knuckles turned pale.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuck yes baby please don't, please don't stop,"she begged her wife moaning."Mmmm yes right there baby...ahhhhh sssss keep sucking my clit...mmmm yes just like that baby,"

Another flick of Janes tongue sent her hips jerking upwards as her legs shook violently. She felt her wife chuckling down there as Janes nose tickled her clit, gosh was she ever cocky when she turned Maura into a horny mess.

Locking her arms around Mauras thighs she took a slow long lick from her wifes asshole up her slit and back to her clit, circled it with her tongue and proceeded to suck violently knowing that drove Maura wild, it worked like a charm.

"Fuuuuuuucking Jaaaaane!"she cried out suddenly remembering she has 5 younger Janes resting through out their home, hopefully she did not wake them from their slumber, one grumpy Jane was enough imagine six.

Jane swiped her tongue again a few more times then continued to blow hot air on Mauras clit and swirling her tongue around it, the reaction was pure loud animalistic noises coming out her wifes pretty mouth as she came undone. Too spent to move or talk, her heavy panting was the only sound filling the dark and misty room.

"I love how I can still make you cum like that after all these years baby,"Janes voice was soft and husky.

Now hovering above her wife she leaned down for kisses. Maura loved tasting herself on her wifes lips after a good eating. Putting her right hand softly around her loves neck Jane intruded the doctors mouth with his tongue, Maura greedily sucking on it ignited a long moan from Jane. And when Janes tongue swiped the roof of Mauras mouth their kisses became frantic and sloppy. There was a long line of saliva going from Janes mouth to Mauras. Jane leaned down to lick her wifes lips as the saliva expanded into more strands. Their kisses grew sloppier and more heated until Jane felt Maura pushing her shoulder upwards to stop her movements.

"Umm...baby,"Maura spoke softly after regaining a bit of her speaking ability.

"Yes love?"Jane asked.

"What's that rubbing against my thigh?"she asked timidly, if it were not so dark she would have seen the sexy devilish grin Jane had plastered on her face.

"Oh love, did you really think I was done with you?"Jane asked and instantly the firepit in Mauras tummy was set a blaze as Jane lowered herself into her, her jaw going slack momentarily as the strap on expanded her walls."shit you're so fucking wet babygirl,"

"Jane,"Maura gasp, again at a lost for words as her wife slid in and out of her a few times soaping her walls and hitting her g spot. "F- fuck!"she growled angrily when Jane stopped her movements.

"Somones enjoying this too much,"Jane teased getting another growl."okay okay sweet girl i'll give you what you want," she knew her wife loved to be pounded now and then so thats what she was going to give her.

Grabbing both of Mauras ankles she extended them backwards until Mauras thighs were covering her own breast in a missionary eagle position, fuck was she lucky to have a flexible Mauras legs in place Jane bent down kissing her clit softly causing her wife to jerk slightly before sliding the 9 inch long, thick strap on back into her wifes soaking wet pussy. Jane was pumping so hard sweat formed on her forehead and dripped on the magnificent woman underneath her, lifting her shirt half way she wiped the sweat off. Maura, in here state of ecstasy forgot who and where she was momentarily as her body could only surrender to Janes demands.

"Rub your clit for me baby,"she husked, Maura didn't realize how wet she was until she started rubbing her clit with the pads of her four fingers, she was dripping.

She could only beg her wife to fuck her harder, the childrens rest long forgotten as Janes grunts, Mauras lustful moans and screams, and skin slapping against skin filled their home.

"Whos your daddy?"Jane asked abruptly, Maura still lost in her dream world didn't know Jane was asking her something until she repeated it a few more times.

"What?"Maura asked perplexed finally coming back to earth, Jane just smirked slowing down her movement.

"I asked...whos your daddy?"

"Richard Isles, why?"she asked putting her legs down (she wasn't as comfortable in this position as she was 10 years ago). Janes sudden laughter startled and confused her completely out of her sex trance. Why would Jane ask her who her daddy was after meeting him countless times, and at this time, when she so desperately needed to cum?"whats funny?"

"Nothing baby,"Jane huffed wiping more sweat from her face. Leave it to Maura to be so literal, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jane,"Maura whispered lovingly into the darkness.

"Yeah Maur?"

"Kiss me,"she ordered softly, Jane could only obey by planting a sweet kiss on her wifes soft, succulent, pink lips."Mmm I taste...so...fucking...good on your lips baby,"

"God you're so fucking hot when you talk like that Maur,"Jane groaned planting kisses all over her wifes face, neck, and breast the strap on never leaving Mauras pussy.

As much as she loved when Jane kissed her like that, the fire in the pit of her stomach was a blazing inferno and it needed release,"Jaaaane make me cum!"she ordered groaning.

As Jane started back on her quick long strokes she could tell her wife was close to cumming from how vocal she was being. Spreading Mauras legs far apart she was able to penetrate deeper, the loud screams coming from under her gave her the momentum to pump harder while rubbing Mauras clit rapidly.

"Imgonnacum imgonnacum imgonnacum...oh god im fucking cuuuuumming!"she screamed riding out her orgasm until exhaustion over took her, she could do nothing but lay limp once more.

There was a loud banging on the door that startled the both of them, "What is it?"Jane snapped upset at being interrupted. There were muffled voices coming from behind their bedroom door.

"I just wanted you two to know that you are extremely rude!"their nine year old son Benjamin snapped back, that boy had Janes attitude to the T.

"Are you ok mommy?"Mark their five year old ask worridely."why were you screaming are you in pain?" The question had them gushing over how cute he was.

"My ears are in pain,"Benjamin rebuked.

Although it was too dark to see Janes face and Benjamin being behind the door she knew they both were rolling their eyes. Maura wanted to go out in the hall and pick her sweet baby boy up and tell him not to worry but her current state of undress stopped her.

"The both of you go back to bed,"Jane ordered.

"Whatever...just please try to keep it down I need my handsome sleep,"Benji groaned.

"Don't you meeean beauty sleep theres no such thing as handsome sleep silly,"the two women could do nothing but giggle at the conversation going on outside their bedroom.

"Do I look beautiful to you smarty pants?"Benji asked.

"Well,"Mark puffed."you look like Ma and shes beautiful so yes you're beautiful,"his logic had his mothers cackling on the bed.

"Go back to bed my loves,"Maura ordered sweetly she could hear them both arguing back to their bedroom.

"We woke some of the kids up,"Jane whispered.

"I think we woke all the children up Jane,"Maura deadpanned they could hear their 13 year old daughter Grace telling the boys to shut it before she shut it for them.

"I think you are right,"Jane chuckled."thats my girl,"

"Its not funny jerk,"Maura chided pushing Jane away from her and getting off the bed.

"Maur relax im sure they have all walked in on us at one time,"

"Oh im not upset about that, love, I will make love to you under my roof whenever I please what are they going to say?"

"Then whats the matter?"

"You always egg Grace on, she better not hit my babies or shes grounded,"Maura warned making her way to their bathroom to run a warm bubble bath, she was sore and needed it."Baby are you going to join me?"

"Yes mam!"she didn't have to asked twice.

When they walked into their kitchen a few hours later their 16 year old son Nate was sitting at the bar eating oatmeal while their baby boy Mark sat drawing next to him.

"Good morning my loves,"Maura said.

"Good morning mommies!"Mark shrieked, geeze why were children always so loud before 9 AM?

"Morning,"Nate grumbled never looking up from his bowl of oat meal it was like talking to a head of curly hair which Jane had been urging him to cut, he had been walking around looking like a poodle was super glued to his head.

"Whats wrong baby?"Maura asked worriedly.

"Listen,"he sighed looking up after a few moment, he had dark circles under his beautiful hazel eyes,"I think maybe its time for me to move into the guest house,"

"Why bud?"Jane played innocent.

"Ma...my bedroom is literally on the bottom of yours...theres just some noices a man shouldn't hear in his life time especially at 4AM!" his olive skin had turned beet red and atleast his mother had the decency to look embarrassed with the shade of pink darkening her cheeks his Ma on the other hand started laughing hysterically.

"Oh you're a man now?"Jane joked.

"Ma!"

"Jane don't tease my baby,"

"I thought I was your baby,"Jane said leaning over to kiss her wifes neck.

"Didn't you two do enough of that this morning?"their 13 year old asked walking in and hugging her parents. "I was going to call the cops for a second until I remembered you are the police, I thought you were killing her Ma,"

"Ohhh I was killing it babygirl,"

"Ma thats disgusting!"Nate cried.

"She was killing it babygirl!"Mark shouted and then thought about what he said."wait...what is 'it' what did you kill?"

"Jane don't talk like that in front of the children!"Maura reprimanded.

"Im going to pretend like I didn't hear that,"Grace chuckled scooping oatmeal unto her bowl.

"Pretend like you didn't hear what?"Nates twin Natasha asked walking in from the den her long jet black hair was disheveled like she had a rough night as well.

"You don't want to know sis,"

She sat at the table staring daggars at her Ma,"ohhh what did I do this time?"

"You need to stay off of her!"Natasha cried,"the poor woman sounded possessed this morning, she was speaking in tongue!"

"Yeah no one got a full 10 hours because of you Ma,"the last of their children had joined them in the kitchen. Where Benji got his attitude from...Jane just did not know.

"Well since you all complain so much why don't you all go out and give us a break?"

"I can't im five,"Mark replied.

"You can go stay with nonna for a few days,"Jane suggested.

He sighed putting his crayons down and folding his hands together on the bar,"I can't we have a complicated relationship right now,"

"You are so cute,"Jane squealed leaning in to kiss him but Natasha moved him out the way.

"No no don't kiss him with that mouth, those noises mother was making tell us those lips weren't anwhere good,"

"Babygirl at the end of the day you need to remember where you came from,"Jane snickered.

"Okay you are too vulgar, I am out of here...and think about what I said,"Nate said standing up his 6'5" frame towering over everyone, thats when they realized he was dressed for the day. Grabbing his basketball gear he was out the door in a flash yelling back "love you" and "see you whenever".

"Jane why must you say things like that in front of him you know hes a shy boy,"

"Sorry Maur i'll try to tone down the jokes from now on,"

"Like that will ever happen,"

She was starting to get annoyed with her kids attitude also she loved them to death and enjoyed their company(especially Graces) but she really just wanted to spend the morning atleast, alone with her wife. She knew one crude line would send them running for the hills, Maura would be mad but one flick of her tongue and her wife would be putty in her hands.

Jane lifted Mauras hand to her lips kissing her knuckles softly she smirked devilishly at her wife,"I don't think you washed your hands this morning bad girl,"

"You are insufferable,"Natasha stormed out going to her room.

"Blahblahblah I didn't hear that,"Grace said covering her ears and running upstairs to her room as well.

"I don't know what that means but it didn't sound good so im out of here i'll be in the garden,"Benji hopped off the stool and exited the back door.

It was only Jane, Maura, and Mark in the kitchen now eating the kids left over breakfast,"ill never leave you,"Mark soft voice spoke up.

"Greaaaat,"Jane replied sarcastically Maura kicked her leg softly giggling. Jane knew there was no getting rid of him so she just gave up, instead focusing on the other thing that was on her mind.

"Maur have you noticed that Natashas getting kind off...thick in her hip and thigh area?"

"Shes a growing girl Jane and besides she's been working out with her aunt Nina,"

"Hmm I don't think I like that, she's been getting a lot of attention from boys lately, we might have to invest in a chastity belt,"

Tilting his head sideways like his mother when she was in deep thought Mark asked,"Whats a chastity belt?"

"Jane!"


End file.
